Winner Take All part two
by TtRavenFan1
Summary: This takes place after "Winner take All". they never showed what happened to the girls, so this is it. Who will face the Master of Games in the end?Why is Jynx in this tournament? Rated PG so far 4 language.(srry this is taking so long)
1. Default Chapter

"Raven, I have a bad feeling about this," Starfire said. She and Raven had just been teleported to an alternate dimension, and they saw other girl heroes around the room.

"Uhh..." Raven simply responded.

Then, a tall, monstrous figure appeared atop a high platform. "Welcome, champions all, to the Tournament of Heroines."

"What the heck is this?" said a girl with pink hair and eyes, and wore a black outfit with a purple collar. Raven and Starfire came to realize that it was Jynx.

The monstrous figure said, "The tournament of Heroines is a friendly competition between powerful girls all over the universe. In the end, there will be magnificent prizes in the end. If you wish not to participate, you need only to say the word, and I will send you home immediately."

Everyone whispered to their friends, and all eventually nodded. "Looks like we're all in for this, 'tournament'," Raven announced.

"I am the Master of Games," the figure introduced himself, "I will now introduce all of you. Raven, the dark telekinetic that can control inanimate objects and go through solids. Starfire, the bright alien girl from Tameran who can fly and throw green bursts of energy from her hands and eyes. Jynx, the sarcastic girl who controls bad luck and always hexes her opponents. Terra, the blonde heroine who can control earth and rocks. Ariela, the Azarian that really knows how to work a gun. And Comet, the Tameranian that has Herculean strength. You may now introduce yourselves properly."

_Raven's POV_

"Ariela!" Raven exclaimed.

"Rae!" said Ariela. She wore a red belly-top with a black leather jacket and a black mini-skirt with a red belt, black leather boots, and black panty-hose. She had curly, brownish-red hair and big, blue eyes. She had a crystal on her forehead, but it was black, the one Raven had on her forehead was red. Around her waist was a brown leather gun-holder with a fully loaded pistol inside one of its pockets.

"It's great to see you again, Ari," Raven said.

_Starfire's POV_

"You are from Tameran too, am I correct?" Starfire asked Comet.

"Yes, and I have heard many great things about you with the Teen Titans." Comet complemented. She wore a tee-shirt with England's flag on it and a red mini-skirt that angled. On her left it was closer to her knee; towards her right it was farther away. Her huge eyes were fire-red and her hair was down to her lower waist was bright pink and glittered under the lights above them.

"I have also heard that some call you 'Herculea'"

"That is right, friend," Comet said, "but you can just call me Comet like all my friends do."

_Terra's POV_

"What are you doing here?" Terra exclaimed when she saw Jynx. "This is supposed to be a tournament of 'heroines', not villainesses!"

"Speak for yourself, Terra. You once sided with Slade."

Raven came out of nowhere. "For once, I agree with the criminal," she sided against Terra.

"Why don't you just side _with me_ for once?" Terra asked Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes and moved on. _"I don't have time to argue with this imbecile. I want to kick her ass in this tournament. I need to save my energy for the battles."_

_Normal POV_

"You can now go to your rooms to prepare yourselves for the fight tomorrow," said the Master of Games, "Be sure to get plenty of rest.'

"Good luck," Raven wished Ariela.

"You too, Raven" Ariela said to Raven.

"I still don't get why you're here, Jynx." Terra said

"What, are you scared I'll kick your butt tomorrow or something?" Jynx asked coolly.

"NO!" Terra exclaimed.

"Uhuh- sure." Jynx said calmly.

"May luck be with you in your battling tomorrow!" Starfire said to Comet.

"May you have good luck fighting, too." Comet returned.

And with their good luck (and bad luck) praises said for each other, they went off to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this story may seem kinda stupid but it's gonna get better, I promise!


	2. round one

_Raven's POV_

Raven was meditating in her guest-room, which she had redecorated to her liking. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven muttered, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Friend, are you there?" Starfire knocked on her door.

"What do you want, Star?" Raven asked impatiently.

"To-er- talk. I am not entirely sure that participating in this 'Tournament of Heroines' is such a good idea." Starfire suddenly started to talk faster, "what if this is just a trap where this, 'Master of Games', is just trying to steal our powers and destroy the winner of the tournament?"

Raven opened the door. She saw that Starfire had her bright red hair in what looked like fifty barrettes in her hair, holding it up in a termite-mound shape. "Relax, Star," she assured her. "It's a fun game where we fight other heroes for some stupid title. Plus, I get to whoop Terra's ass." She mischievously rubbed her hand together in a circle (kinda) then realizes what she had said and that Starfire was staring at her in shock. "Umm- did I just say that out loud? Oh, well. Just relax Starfire."

_Normal POV_

The Master of Games came out of nowhere and said, "Heroines, time for breakfast, and then we shall see who wins all the fights."

Raven and Starfire started to walk down the hallway, and Ariela, Terra, Jynx, and Comet came out of their guest-rooms, tired as hell.

Terra had huge bags underneath her eyes, and was rubbing them with one hand; her other arm was grasping a teddy bear.

Ariela was putting on her gunning equipment, and refilled one of her pistols. She put on a cowboy hat and walked onto breakfast.

Jynx wasn't doing anything too interesting- just walking and rubbing her eyes.

Comet put down a giant lifting-weight that looked like it must have weighed a thousand pounds or something. She seemed like the only one other than Raven and Starfire that wasn't tired.

Ten minutes later, everyone was at a long dining table, and a ton of breakfast food was laid out for them. The Master of Games was sitting in the biggest chair with a big pillow on the seat; Jynx seemed jealous of that. Terra was raiding the pancake platter. Starfire was mixing her apple juice, milk, and cranberry juice together in one glass; everyone was glaring at her.

"What? Have you not ever seen someone having breakfast before?" Starfire asked. They also noticed that comet was using a spoon to drink her orange juice.

Raven rolled her eyes and everyone else decided to just let it go.

_Raven and Ariela's POV _

"So, Rae, what's up with you, anyway," Ariela asked Raven.

"Well, as it turns out, I'm a Teen Titan now, and the boys just disappeared, and now we're stuck here- I mean what the hell is this?"

"Raven," Starfire interjected, "but I do not know where the toilet-room is. Could you point it out to me?"

"I dunno," Raven answered, "you should ask the Master-person"

"Thank you, friend," Starfire started to walk away when Ariela interrupted.

"By the way, Rae, you never introduced me to her," she said, indicating Starfire.

"Okay, Starfire, this is Ariela. Ariela, this is Starfire." She whispered to Ariela, "We better let her pee."

Ariela nodded and simply said, "I was her best friend on Azerath."

"Okay," Starfire walked away to the Master of Games. He pointed in a direction and Starfire ran off.

_Terra's POV_

"Tell me something, Jynx," Terra began, "Why are you here if you aren't an actual hero?"

"Need I repeat myself from earlier? Speak-for-YOURSELF, god-damn it," Jynx said as a comeback.

Terra scratched her head confusedly, "but this is a tournament of **_heroines_**, damn it!"

"Oh, well, Terra," Jynx said coolly, "Just come off the subject."

_Normal POV_

Once everyone finished eating, they all went into a great room that reminded them of ancient Rome's Coliseum. Then Mojo-Jojo came out of the ceiling. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup followed.

"Mwahahahaha!" exclaimed Mojo. "I will now shoot my giant laser at the moon and use a piece of it to destroy the entire city of Townsville! There is nothing you can do about it because I will win, be victorious, and overall, defeat you at last!"

"I thought Slade was a psychopath." Raven said out loud.

"Umm- Monkey-person," Terra yelled.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" Terra asked.

"To destroy the city of Townsville. I am a super villain, and am therefore obligated to destroy, massacre, and otherwise get rid of the city I live in. Also, I am here to kill the Power Puff Girls. Mwahahahaha!"

"I think you're on the wrong show, man." Raven said.

Blossom was rubbing the back of her neck. "The creepy pale teenager's right."

"I'm not creepy, damn it! I'm just different!" Raven exclaimed. Blossom and Raven got into a pointless argument.

After about ten minutes, the Master of Games walked in and sent Mojo, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to their own show.

"Let's begin!" the Master of Games exclaimed. "Raven, Vs. Comet! Starfire Vs. Ariela! Jynx Vs. Terra! Begin!"

_Raven and Comet's battle_

They were in a battle field that seemed to be more to Raven's advantage. It looked kinda like Raven's mind. The one star was white with a black halo around it instead of a black sun with a red halo around it. The sky was still pitch black, though, just like in her mirror. Raven and Comet were placed on opposite sides of a bronze platform, suspended in mid-air, as if by some sort of magic spell.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed. She levitated above the arena platform and a black aura surrounded her hands. Her eyes turned completely white, and she made the platform shake about, hoping to knock Comet off of the platform.

Comet's eyes went blue; she picked up one of the rocks hovering above them and threw it at Raven. She did this with three other boulders.

Raven used her powers to create another black atmosphere around her. There were multiple explosions and Comet could no longer see her opponent. She smirked with pride and soon started to jump up and down laughing. Raven flew out of the smoke and threw the giant rocks right back at Comet. With an echoing "Auugh!", Comet lost the battle, feeling like she lost all dignity she previously had.

The Master of Games's voice echoed, "Winner: Raven". With that comet disappeared and Raven was sent back to the main hall.

_Jynx and Terra's battle_

This battle field was completely created for Terra's advantage. It was a virtual simulation of the cannon where she had first met the other Titans.

Jynx was having a bad time fighting. She had scars all over her arms and legs.

"You give up yet?" Terra asked, throwing another rock at her head. She was atop a hovering rock, that she made move closer to Jynx.

With that final blow, Jynx lost consciousness.

"Winner: Terra," Said the Master of Games's voice.

_Star and Ariela's battle_

The battlefield was an abandoned western ghost town. Starfire flew into the sky; her eyes were a bright shade of green and a green atmosphere surrounded her hands. She shot what seemed like twenty bursts of green energy at Ariela- every single solitary one missed.

Ariela pushed her hat up so that Starfire could see her smirking face. She took out a rifle and shot Star in the waist. The bullet didn't go into her skin, but seriously dug into her flesh while in passing. Starfire fell to the ground, clenched her fists, and watched as her blood ran down her leg, staining her knee-high boots. She stood up and kicked Ariela as hard as she possibly could, with all her strength, with all her might. Ariela was forced into the wall with a huge **CRASH** and then slowly slid to the ground.

Ariela then stood up and gave out a little chortle. She took a giant bazooka off of her back and aimed for Starfire- her aim was absolutely perfect. Ariela hit Starfire right in the stomach. "Yes!" Ariela said with self-pride.

"Winner: Ariela!" came the Master of Games's voice. Starfire vanished, and after a few seconds Ariela did the same.

_Grand Hall_

"Congratulations, champions. You have survived round one. Now, it's time to prepare for round two."

"What d'ya mean, 'survived'?" Ariela asked indignantly.

The Master of Games said, "I misspoke."

"_Yeah, right," _Raven said to herself. She was working on regaining full control of her telepathy, and, from what she could tell, he was lying, but that was all she could see. Nothing that was too informative. _"At least I know I can still kill Terra."_ Raven smirked too herself. She walked over to Ariela. "Who did you fight?"

"Your friend, Starfire," she answered.

"So, you beat her?"

"Isn't that implied?" Ariela said sarcastically.

"Wait a sec, where are the losers?" she asked the Master of Games.

The Master of Games simply replied, "All of the losers have been safely returned home. Worry not."

"He's lying," Raven whispered to Ariela.

"How do you know?" Ariela whispered back.

"I'm getting better at reading minds. I can't see what he's planning exactly, but I can tell he's lying."

The Master of Games interrupted their conversation. "Time to rest for tomorrow." He snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared to their bedrooms.


End file.
